Sand Island
Sand Island, '''or Oog Island,' is the very first and main island in Pocket God. It is a sandy island, featuring an statue and a palm tree with coconuts on it and a volcano in the background. Pocket God had ''only this island until Episode 15 introduced Rock Island. Appearences Pocket God Sand Island first debuted in Pocket God. It is the game's first and main island. It is a small sandy island with Pocket God: Journey To Uranus In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, Sand Island reappears. In the hub, if you choose to visit Earth, the location is Sand Island. It has a slightly different appearence this time around. It is bigger, taller and rounder, the palm tree is only one colour and lacks a coconut, and the volcano is absent. Interactions (Pocket God) The three items that can be toggled on/off on the island are a meteor, a fishing rod, and an anthill (includes a magnifying glass). There are also three non-togglable interactions exclusive to Sand Island: The voolcano, coconut and Sand Island statue. Meteor Main Article: Meteor Pygmies will be trapped if a meteor is dropped on them, and will be knocked into the water if it is thrown at them. The symbol for this interaction is a meteor. For more, see Ep 7: Just Give Us 5 Minutes!. Fishing Rod Main Article: Fishing Rod The fishing rod, available on most of the islands, will let the Pygmies walk up to it and start fishing. If they catch a fish, Pygmies will eat it. The symbol for this interaction is a fish. For more, see Ep 12: Something's Fishy. Anthill/Magnifying Glass Main Article: Fire Ant Main Article: Magnifying Glass If the anthill is poked a few times, fire ants will surround it, and they will eat a Pygmy if a line is dragged from them to it. The magnifying glass can be used to either burn Pygmies or fire ants. This feature is exclusive to Sand Island. The symbol for this interaction is an ant. Sand Island Statue Main Article: Sand Island Statue A unique feature and exclusive to this island is the strange statue on the right side. If tapped three times, will say "You know you like Pocket God" in a booming voice and vaporize every Pygmy on the island. This is a form of sacrifice. The meteor and anthill are exclusive to Sand Island, while the fishing rod is a recurrent interaction, appearing on Sand Island, Rock Island and Ice Island. Coconuts Main Article: Coconut If a coconut is taken off of the tree, it can be dropped on the Pygmys' heads, which reveals a micro-game of "maximum consecutive coconut bounces." Once a coconut has bounced off a Pygmy's head, it will split in two. The Pygmies are then able to eat the coconuts. In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the coconut is absent. Volcano Main Article: Volcano In the ocean of Sand Island, there is a large volcano. When a Pygmy is flicked into it, a plume of smoke will come out. If another Pygmy is flicked in, magma will pour over the sides. If yet a third Pygmy is thrown into the volcano, the volcano will erupt and shoot fiery lava into the air that rains down on the Pygmies in hot clumps of lava. The lava will catch the Pygmy on fire, who will throw himself into the water to end the burning. In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the volcano is absent. Wildlife Shark Main Article: Shark A vicious shark is one of the wildlife features of this island that can be toggled on and off. It will pull in Pygmies when they are fishing or knock them into he water if you pick it up and slap the Pygmies with it. If it is dropped on a Pygmy's head, it will eat them as they run around the island in panic. If you hold Pygmy over the water, the shark will jump up and drag it down, but pulling the Pygmy away before the shark grabs it, it will reveal the "most consecutive shark snaps" micro-game. Dodo Bird Main Article: Dodo Bird Another animal that can be toggled on and off is the dodo bird. If tapped, it will drop a "bird bomb", and if it hits a Pygmy, will reveal a micro-game of "most consecutiv bird bombs". If the bird flies across the entire screen a single time without dropping any bird bombs, it will leave, and the micro-game will end. It also steals fish, regardless of it lying on the ground or in the hand of a Pygmy; it will pick them up as and fly away with them. Fire Ants Main Article: Fire Ant Another animal species on this island is Fire Ants. To get them, you must toggle on their anthill. Aggrivating them by poking their anthill will cause them to swarm around it, and they will brutally devour a Pygmy's flesh if dragged towards one, leaving only bleached white bones remaining. Pacific Island Controversy There was a controversy when some Pacific islanders and anthropologists protested to Apple Inc. claiming the game was racist because of the original Moai statue. To compromise, Dave Castelnuovo agreed that the Moai statue would be replaced with a statue of an Octopus God and the name 'Pygmies' would be changed to 'Oogs'. However, the name was changed back to Pygmies as Dave felt it wasn't racist to any culture. Trivia *Sand Island is the only island in Pocket God that has interactions available without using the interactions on the menu, but not the only area (The Underwater Area and Ape Mountain). *Sand island is the only island in Pocket God that hasn't got a boss, but not the only area (The Underwater Area and Ape Mountain). *Sand Island is the setting of the first fourteen episodes and gains another five from shared updates, meaning that this island has had the most updates. Category:Islands/Areas